In practice, devices configured as longitudinal runners, for sterilising containers transported continuously one behind the other are known, in which no “clean” separations are present between the individual sterilisation stations. In these known devices, the sterilising medium is blasted onto the container opening and not introduced into the individual containers in a targeted manner. In some circumstances this can lead to problems with the sterilisation.
A further sterilising device is known from DE 40 31 472 A1. In this case, the device, like the above-mentioned prior art, comprises, in the interior of its housing, a plurality of treatment areas, in which the different process media are introduced into the containers. Sluices are present between the individual areas to seal the areas from one another. The sluices are designed, in this case, in such a way that the containers themselves assume the sealing from the respectively adjacent area. It is obvious that this type of sluices cannot be a complete partitioning owing to the moving containers and that it can only be used for a certain container size.
In a device known from DE 102 13 343 A1 for sterile filling of containers, sterile process gas is guided into an annular channel and flows from there via openings into the treatment space.
A method for sterile filling of liquid goods into containers is known from DE 38 09 855 A1, in which the containers are charged with a sterilisation medium prior to filling, the containers, below the media supply, being partially surrounded by a bell which guides the sterile medium to the outside of the container.